


Reunification

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Hetalia Counterpart Pairings [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Berlin Wall is finally coming down after nearly 30 years of separating the German brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunification

The day had finally come. After nearly thirty years of separation the two brothers would finally be reunited. People had gathered on both sides of the wall. On the west side behind the crowd of people stood Germany, his face as cold as ever. He had waited so long for this day. ‘Can I really see him again? Should I get my hopes up?’ he wondered. Beside him stood America. America put a hand on the German’s shoulder.

“It’s ok dude, relax. Today’s supposed to be a happy day for you!” America told him. 

“Thank you for standing up to him. I suppose after all these years apart, I lost hope of ever being reunited with him again. So this moment seems almost like a dream to me and the last thing I want is to wake up and find that it is a dream” Germany replied.

Not long ago America had stood up to Russia by rolling a huge tank over what was now known as Checkpoint Charlie twice. Russia could not stop the mockery and many feared he would never agree to bring down the wall. Negotiations went well however and now the promised time had come. Germany let his impatient mind wander to last time he had ever seen his brother.

“The decision has been made. Since you two can’t seem to take responsibility for all the lives you’ve ruined in this war we’ve decided to separate you. Maybe this will give you some idea of what it was like for all those poor people you tortured. You separated entire families and used them in experiments and when you were eventually finished with them you killed them. So many soldiers had to suffer the loss of family as well. How can you brush such a terrible thing off…”England started.

“Separate us? We’re brothers!” Prussia growled angrily. “Doing this will only tear our people apart more! They need us to survive! It won’t change what happened and you wouldn’t have liked it if someone had taken your little brother away when you still had one!”

“That’s very true, so here’s the deal. Russia’s feeling upset with the way things turned out in the end so either you or Germany will belong to him while the other lives with America. France and I will be there to watch over whoever stays with America. Since Germany has been deemed temporarily insane by all this the decision is yours. As an older brother, if I were in your position I would make sure my little brother was kept far away from such a sadistic country as Russia. But maybe you feel since Germany was the one really to blame for all this it would teach him an invaluable lesson to spend some time with someone almost as blood thirsty as him”

“NO! I’ll go.” Prussia stated quickly. He remembered when Russia was still small and not even a country with freedom yet. Back then he was a little monster, and that monster had grown into a very large and fearful country that was very good at hiding atrocities. 

“Very well” England replied solemnly. As he turned to leave, Prussia called out to him.

“England! I assume this transaction will be done before the day is done?”  
England nodded affirmatively. “Then will you at least let me say goodbye to him?”

“I really can’t allow that” England began.

“Please…”Prussia lowered his voice to that of child’s and gave the Brit his rendition of the puppy dog eyes. Not the “I’m sorry I had an accident on the carpet eyes” or the “Sorry I chewed something up eyes” but the kicked and abandoned puppy left out in the rain without so much as a cardboard box to run into eyes.

England’s professional and cold face softened into a sympathetic one as he felt a pain of guilt stab him through the heart. “Oh…Alright but you’ll have to make it quick. I can only give you an hour” England caved averting his eyes from the sad look. He walked over and removed Prussia’s ankles restraints; then he pulled on Prussia’s handcuffs so as to help him out of the wooden chair. He then escorted Prussia down a number of hallways until they reached a strong iron door. Against his better judgment, England took his eyes and hands away from Prussia to unlock the door. Surprisingly Prussia did nothing to resist or escape. England’s guilt tore at his heart again as he glanced at Prussia’s defeated and desperate expression. England pulled the door back and allowed Prussia to enter. “Remember, I can only give you an hour so make it count” and with that the door was shut and relocked. Against the wall was Germany. Sweat had matted his blonde hair to his forehead. He sat on the floor restrained by a straightjacket.

“East!” Germany cried upon looking up to see his visitor. Prussia gave him his signature cocky smirk.

“West, you look awful” he replied walking over to him.

“Has something happened? The only visitors I’ve had have been doctors and guards”

“Yes, a decision has been made of what will become of us.” Prussia said as he lowered himself onto Germany’s lap. A leg on either side of the younger German. “We’re going to be separated. You’re going to Berlin where America will see to your care. England and France will be checking up on you too”

“And you?” Germany asked, worry overtaking his voice.

“I will be going to Russia” 

“No…you’ll be killed!”

“Killed? That’s a bit harsh, don’t you have any faith in your big brother at all?” Prussia asked, giving him a pouty, hurt expression. Despite Prussia’s attempts to soften the news, Germany’s heart broke. For the first time in a very long time a tear managed to escape down Germany’s cheek. He quickly looked away, hoping Prussia had not seen. Prussia gently pressed a hand to Germany’s cheek and guided his handsome face back to look him in the eye. Prussia brought his cuffed hands over Germany’s head and around his neck.

“We only have an hour, so I want you to do something for me”

“Anything” Germany replied as Prussia gave him a chaste kiss.

“Fuck me as hard as you can” he whispered into his brother’s ear. Shock overcame Germany’s face. Prussia paid that no mind though as his hands fiddled with releasing his brother from the straightjacket. “This is going to be the last time we see each other for a very long time and I want to be one with you one last time before I’m sent away. I want you to make it as rough and passionate as you can so I remember our time together when that Russian starts whatever he’s going to do to me. I want him to see it, the marks you’ll leave on my body and the reaction that comes naturally to me so I can inform him just how much better we Germans are in bed and in everything else. Before I go I want to relive that German pride with you once more. Think you can do that?”

Prussia was suddenly slammed into the concrete floor with Germany straddling him. “Ja, mein bruder. I think I can handle that.” Germany’s confidence had returned and he gripped Prussia’s uniform tightly. Prussia smirked back at him, an excited gleam shining in his crimson eyes. Germany savagely ripped open Prussia’s blue uniform jacket. He shoved his hands up his torso, pulling the white tank top up. Prussia pushed himself up on his elbows and shrugged off the jacket while Germany pulled the tank top over his head. Germany then lifted himself off of his brother and sat beside him as he undressed himself. Prussia eagerly kicked off his boots and speedily removed his belt, pants and underwear. Once they were both naked Prussia laid back down on his back. Germany retook his position between Prussia’s legs. Germany then started to bring his fingers to his lips when Prussia barked at him.

“Take me dry West! You know how rough I like it! I want you to make me bleed! I want you to tear me a new one! I want to hurt so bad after this I’m going to need help walking for the next three days!!” Prussia growled and glared at his brother. Germany huffed a slight laugh.

“You are such a masochist…I think Russia might even find it hard to do something about that personality quirk of yours”

“West!...We have less than an hour now! Chop chop!! Let’s get to it already!” Prussia’s hissed hardly able to keep still in anticipation.

“So impatient” Germany mumbled as he took a strong grip of Prussia’s inner thighs. Prussia quickly lied down flat on his back. Germany lined his already hardening member to Prussia’s entrance and then forced himself all the way in.

“Mmm!...” Prussia muffled a cry.

“Mein Gott Bruder. You’re so tight, how long has it been?” Germany commented as the muscles clamped down on his organ and the heat swelled around him.

“-Over a year at least…No one is allowed to pierce me like this except you” Prussia sucked in a deep breath before answering. Germany slowly started to pull out until he came to the tip. Then he slammed himself back in. Prussia heaved out a deep breath upon impact. Germany repeated the motion until he found an even, slow rhythm. Prussia adjusted his breathing so that he would suck in air when Germany pulled out and release it when Germany plunged back in. Sensing Prussia relax around him Germany suddenly grabbed one of Prussia’s legs and flipped him onto his side, so that his hands and stomach were on the floor but one of his legs was over his shoulder, leaving his hips at an angle.

“Ahh! West!” Prussia cried out surprised. A small look of pain temporarily seizing his handsome features as he looked behind him at his brother. Germany increased his pace as he had flipped his brother. A small trickle of red found its way out as Germany moved back and forth. Finally finding Prussia’s prostate Germany slammed in with as much thrust as he could muster.

“AH! Right there West!” Prussia cried out; stars appearing before his eyes. His controlled breathing had become a pant. His face flushed over and he could feel himself becoming dazed. Slowly he pushed himself off the floor and let his hands crawl the rest of his body towards Germany. Then with his remaining strength, he wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck and pulled himself up into a passionate but messy kiss. As soon as Prussia’s lips touched his Germany wrapped his free hand behind Prussia’s head and allowed his tongue to flick out and meet Prussia’s. Keeping up his hard, timed thrusts Germany felt Prussia losing his control. Prussia had started moaning into the kiss and saliva had traveled down his chin which was most unusual for Prussia. Germany broke the kiss suddenly and allowed the hand that had been behind Prussia head to travel down and stroke his hard member. Prussia moaned a little louder as Germany’s fingers worked their magic. He had a firm grasp of Prussia dick and roughly moved his hands in a motion that greatly mimicked what his own manhood was up to. Once he would reach the top Germany would run a finger over the tip and elicit a cry from the Albino. Prussia let a hand grab onto Germany’s shoulder, signaling how close he was getting.

“Not yet bruder” Germany grunted harshly and thrust himself deep within his brother; nailing his prostate once more. Before pulling out, Germany grasped the leg over his shoulder and again flipped Prussia, this time Prussia was forced to get on his knees with his brother behind him. Prussia whimpered at the change in position. Germany roughly grabbed Prussia’s hips and thrusted with all his might as fast as he could. He leaned over Prussia and kissed his back between thrusts. Feeling himself coming close to his climax, Germany leaned over Prussia so that his hands were beside his head. He forced himself all the way into to Prussia so that his balls made a slapping sound as he pulled himself almost all the way and then buried himself all the way in. Germany kissed and bit purple marks into Prussia’s neck and shoulders. With a final grunt Germany released himself inside of Prussia. Prussia simultaneously came all over his stomach and the floor beneath him. Once the brothers were finished, Prussia collapsed to the floor and Germany fell on top of him. A few minutes later Germany pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Both found it hard to catch their breath.

“I should have…talked that Brit into…letting us have a couple of pitchers of beer…that would make it perfect!” Prussia heaved contently. Red blood and white semen poured from his open writhing body.

Germany finally got up and began redressing himself. He brought Prussia’s clothes to him and helped him redress as well since he had gotten what he wanted and now found it painful to move. Once they had finished dressing a knock came upon the iron door.

“Prussia, your hour’s up” called England. The brothers looked at each other sadly. Germany stood first and then helped Prussia to his feet. Prussia stepped towards England but fell off balance and was caught by the surprised Brit. Once steady again, Prussia looked over his shoulder at Germany.

“Bye” he called over softly as the Brit helped him walk through the hall.

“Bye” Germany replied to softly for anyone to hear.

A wrecking ball had destroyed a good portion of the wall the day before and now the debris was finally cleared away enough for people to get through. All that stood between the West and East Germans now were the Allied guards. America signaled for the West guards to step aside, the East guards did the same and then a flood of people rushed between the wall. Germany felt his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes scanned for the Albino. As families and friends reunited, their happiness warmed Germany but since he had yet to see his own family the anxiety within him created butterflies in his stomach that desperately searched for a way out. As time passed and the crowds depleted, 

Germany’s heart began to sink. ‘Is East dead? Is it too late to save him? Have I been waiting in vain?’ Germany’s head began to spin with saddening questions. Suddenly, far off in the distance a navy blue uniform caught the German’s eye. As the figure approached white hair and burning red eyes could be made out. Germany’s heart leapt as his mind confirmed the figure’s identity. Germany burst into a full out run at that moment. He bobbed and weaved between his happy countrymen.

“East!” he called happily as he slowed down in front of the weakened figure. His uniform was torn and bloodied and his body looked no better. One arm was held tightly to the Albino’s body by the other. He had been limping on one leg and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Germany could guess how gruesome his body must look underneath the worn uniform.

"West!” Prussia smiled. The joy within the Prussian bloomed and gave him the strength to leap up and hug his brother affectionately.  
Germany returned the embrace. Happy to again be with his brother, he also felt a surge of pain as he felt how thin his brother had become. The sun had nearly set and now the nightmare was over. Germany lent Prussia his shoulder and the two walked to Germany’s house. Once there Germany lied Prussia down on the couch.

“How bad are your injuries? Do you need a doctor?” Germany asked softly.

“No I’m fine. I’ve looked and felt worse, believe me” replied Prussia with a reassuring smile. He looked tired. Germany wasn’t sure if the dark rings beneath his eyes were from lack of sleep or if they black eyes.

“I have a room prepared for you and I’d be happy to make you something” 

“Can I share your room for tonight?” Prussia asked with his eyes averted.

“Of course” replied Germany. Germany then left for the kitchen while his brother rested on the couch.

‘This place…it’s just as I remember it before the war’ Prussia recalled as he noted the paintings and decorations adorning the living room.  
Germany prepared a hearty meal of steak and french fries and some of his favorite beer. After dinner the two retired to Germany’s bedroom. Prussia borrowed some black shorts and a white tank top to sleep in. Germany wore nearly identical nightwear only his tank top was black and his shorts were blue. The two lay next to each other side by side, neither one able to sleep. 

‘If I fall asleep, will I wake up and East won’t be next to me in the morning?” Germany wondered. He had his back to his brother.

“Hey West” Prussia said softly. Germany shifted a little under the comforter but did not turn over. “Since neither of us will probably get any sleep tonight do you want to have sex?” 

“Wha-Now!?” Germany replied, clearly surprised.

“Yeah” Prussia replied.

“Can your body even handle something that strenuous right now?” Germany asked still focused on the wall.

“I missed you and as you can see that Russian couldn’t break me. I’m too awesome to be broken by anyone” he said with that mightier than thou tone in his voice. Germany turned over to see and inviting grin on his brother’s face. Prussia reached a hand over and gently stroked Germany’s cheek. “Come on West~” He scooted over and rubbed his shoulder against Germany playfully. “Don’t make me beg~” A slight blush colored Germany’s features. Smirking at his brother’s reaction Prussia sat up and curled up next to Germany. Prussia slowly reached a hand up Germany’s torso, his thin finger lightly tracing his well sculpted muscles. He ran his finger in a tightening circle around Germany’s nipple. Prussia then rubbed his bare leg against Germany’s and straddled him. He slowly slid both hands up Germany’s torso letting his thumbs raise the tank top up. Prussia stopped at Germany’s armpits and then took the nipple he had previously teased into his mouth. He nipped and sucked at the pink bud. Germany in response ran his fingers down Prussia’s body until he reached his hips and then gave his bottom a tight squeeze.

“Aww~ West! I’m glad you missed me too!” Prussia replied taking his lips from the now erect nipple and placing them onto Germany’s. Their tongues danced happily with a few soft moans from them both. It had been so long and the passion between them showed just how much they had missed one another. Prussia ended the kiss and immediately pulled the tank top over his head and flung it onto the floor. He then leaned forward and began placing gentle, passionate kisses along Germany’s neck. Slowly a trail of kisses were made down Germany’s collar bone, chest and stomach. Without bothering to stop, Prussia took the elastic band of Germany’s shorts between his teeth and pulled them down. Once removed Germany’s need sprung forth at full attention.

Prussia placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Germany’s member. He kissed down the length and stopped at the base. Then he allowed his tongue to travel back up to the tip several times. Once slicked up Prussia took Germany into his mouth. He quickly overcame his gag reflex and let the tip of Germany’s dick touch the back of his throat. A few moments later Prussia head began to bob to a slow but steady rhythm. Already excited to be with his brother again Germany took hold of Prussia’s head and guided him into a faster movement. Feeling Germany’s trembling finger’s on him Prussia released Germany’s length and gave him an assertive look. 

“Not yet West, we’ll have plenty of time for extended foreplay later. I need you now”  
Germany obediently removed his tank top, grabbed Prussia by the arms and flipped him on to his back. Prussia relished in the younger German’s strength. A happy smile came to his lips as he allowed his body to sink into the soft pillows and mattress beneath him. Germany slid his hands quickly down Prussia’s body and removed the last pesky garment. 

“Are you ready East?” Germany asked pressing the tip of his length to Prussia’s entrance.

“I’ve been ready for nearly 30 years” replied Prussia. Germany smirked in agreement and then buried himself completely within the older German.

“Mmmm, West! You feel better than I remember!” Prussia praised allowing his hands to grip the sheets.

“So do you” Germany replied. Soon he had found his pace and the entire bed shaked with his movements. Prussia’s moans and cries upon impact to his prostate edged Germany on. Feeling his climax near, Germany lied down so that their chest were touching and he panted into the crook of Prussia’s neck.

“I’ve always loved this about you West! You always know how to get real deep and at just the right time!” Prussia cried into his brother’s ear.

“You there?” Germany asked a little impatiently. 

“Yeah” Prussia strained to answer. Moments later Prussia’s muscles tightened around Germany’s dick and milked him dry of his semen. Prussia’s own member burst soon after and coated both the German’s stomachs. Both breathed breathlessly into the other’s ear.

“Perfect…It’s just what I hoped our coming together again after so long would be like.”

“Not yet” Germany replied getting up despite the overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around Prussia and fall into a blissful sleep. Germany left the room and returned a few minutes later. Prussia sat up a little confused once his brother returned. Something flew towards the Prussian who easily caught the object. Turning it over in his hand Prussia read the label.

“West! You remembered!” Prussia said happily.  
Germany popped the tab to his own can. “It wouldn’t be perfect without an after sex beer now would it?”

“I couldn’t agree more” Prussia said happily sipping from his can. The beer was quickly drank and then Germany did as he had wished for so long. He wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace from behind. Prussia contently wrapped his hands around his brother’s strong arm and the two drifted off to sleep. Finally reunited into one, strong and perfect German nation.


End file.
